Entre lui et moi
by Mary Malfoy Black
Summary: Cléo est une jeune fille amoureuse. Mais pas de n'importe qui, du grand Sirius Black. Malheureusement tout ne se passe pas toujours comme prévu.  C'est la première fois que je publie, s'il vous plait venez me dire ce que vous pensez. Merci.
1. Chapter 1

Alor voilà c'est ma première publication.

J'ignore si quelqu'un s'embêtera à la lire mais je tenais à l'écrire.

Cela se passe à l'époque des Maraudeurs.

Les personnages viennent tous de JK Rowling sauf Cléo et Marina.

Bonne Lecture, :D

Mary.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait maintenant trois bonnes heures que j'étais assise à la fenêtre de la salle commune. Comme toujours pendant les vacances j'étais seule. Marina était rentrée chez elle pour les fêtes de Noël. Elle avait même insisté pour que je vienne avec elle mais je n'avais pas pu accepter. C'était une fête à passer en famille, pas avec des pauvres filles en ''dépression'' tel que moi. Vous vous demandez sûrement de quoi je parle ? Normal je ne vous l'ai pas encore dit.

Et bien voilà tout avait commencé il y a six mois. J'avais reçu un hibou du ministère. Mes parents venaient de se faire assassiner par un psychopathe à face de serpent j'ai nommé Voldemort. C'est horrible mais je vais dire que cela ne me dérange presque pas. En effet, mes parents étaient de fidèles Mangemorts et suite à un échec, Hop-là! Disparus les ptit's loups. Moi j'étais contre Voldemort et ce n'était pas parce que mes parents étaient des idiots que je l'étais forcément, en tout cas dans ce sens là. Bien sur j'avais le droit aux Doloris habituels et tout le tralala mais bon je ne pouvais rien y faire. Si j'avais pu choisir j'aurais préféré être une bouse de dragon que d'être leur enfant.

Comme j'étais à Pouffsouffle mes amis ne se doutaient de rien et croyaient que je vivais dans un conte de fées et à la mort de mes parents que j'étais en dépression. Sauf Marina. Je ne sais plus comment c'était arrivé mais c'était arrivé. Avant je ne pouvais la supporter et en deuxième année après une farce des Maraudeurs dont je vais vous parler tout à l'heure, je m'enfermai dans une salle où Marina était. J'avais besoin d'affection alors je lui contai mon histoire et nous devînmes les meilleures amies du monde, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Marina était une fille comme on n'en croisait rarement. C'était une grande blonde aux yeux bleus et vraiment magnifique. J'étais sûre que la plupart des personnes qui ne la connaissent pas l'associait à toutes ces dindes qui se dandinaient autour des Maraudeurs. Et ben ma Marina à moi (Attention je suis possessive :D) elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le doux Rémus Lupin. C'était une fille tout à fait calme, posée et on ne peut plus naturelle.

Tout le contraire de moi en fait. Moi je n'étais pas très grande et brune foncée. Je n'étais pas une beauté même si Marina me le répétait tout le temps. J'étais une vrai pile électrique ( je crois que c'est ça, c'est moldu et je ne suis pas doué en la matière), toujours en train de faire l'idiote et de dire des bêtises. Comme Marina je n'étais pas quelqu'un de superficiel. Ma plus grande erreur ? Tomber amoureuse du célèbre Sirius Black.

Je vous ai un peu parlé des Maraudeurs, laissez moi approfondir vos piètres connaissances.

En premier il y avait James Potter, farceur, prétentieux, célèbre et vraiment très beau. Son cœur était pris par Lily Evans qui le faisait tourné en bourrique depuis Merlin seul le savait. Il avait des cheveux bruns toujours en bataille dans lesquels il aimait passer sa main pour impressionner les filles. Des lunettes rondes étaient posées sur son nez toute la journée.

Ensuite…voyons voir…il y avait Rémus Lupin, le garçon pour qui Marina se mourait d'amour. Il était quelqu'un de calme et doux, tout comme mon amie. Il était souvent fatigué et ses yeux dorés lui donnaient un charme sauvage.

Il y avait aussi Peter Pettigrow, le petit gourmand. Il était assez mignon mais on avait l'impression qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise aux côtés des trois autres.

Et pour finir il y avait Sirius Black. Ce type dont j'étais carrément dingue mais dont je n'avais pas vraiment apprécié sa plaisanterie en deuxième année. . Il avait des cheveux mi-longs aussi foncés que les miens. Ses yeux étaient bleus-gris métalliques. Il était le Don Juan de Poudlard et son passe-temps ? Collectionner les filles mais attention ne jamais rester avec la même plus d'une semaine. Ne me demandez pas comment je étais tombée amoureuse car je l'ignorais moi-même. Peut-être la fois où, me promenant dans le parc je l'avais vu assis contre le Saul pleureur à côté du lac, en larmes ?

Enfin voilà, je ne vais pas vous embêter avec tout mon blabla donc je vais me concentrer sur la pluie qui s'écrasait, depuis le début de mon observation, sur la vitre. Je ne serais plus seule très longtemps, Marina rentrait demain. J'allais pouvoir lui faire un compte rendu des vacances de Rémus qui était resté à Poudlard et que j'avais dû observer pour elle. On en aurait pour deux bonnes heures car je devais lui donner les moindres détails.

Non mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je me remets à parler. Bon cette fois j'arrête. Ne me regardez pas comme ça j'ai dit j'arrête!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà, c'est un premier chapitre. Ennuyeux et court je vous l'accorde mais il fallait bien mettre en place l'histoire.

Dans le prochain chapitre, si cela sert à quelque chose que je le mette, il y aura plus d'action et les Maraudeurs seront en scène.

Une review pour me dire ce que vous pensez ne ferait pas de mal.

Merci.


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews :

Laora Potter : Merci beaucoup pour ton soutien. J'espère que la suite te plaira.

Shikyohime : Merci beaucoup pour tes conseils. Je suis consciente que je fais des fautes mais bon je n'ai que 15 ans. Je penserais à voir pour une correctrice, c'est une bonne idée. Si je n'oublie pas.

Arsinoai : C'est vrai que Sirius ne sera pas autant un Don Juan mais il un peu tout de même après tout, c'est Sirius Black. Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que la suite te conviendra.

Lilichoco : Merci beaucoup pour les encouragements. C'est vrai que sur un chapitre on ne peut pas dire énormément.

Voilà donc le chapitre 2

Ce n'est pas un chapitre super et je suis sûre que vous serez déçus. En tout cas moi je le suis.

J'avais écris autre chose mais j'ai eu un problème avec mon ordinateur et tout a été supprimé. Avec ma mémoire de poisson rouge, je n'ai pas su m'en souvenir.

Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois.

Bisous,

Mary

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 2 :

J'étais descendue tôt ce matin. Il n'y avait que les Maraudeurs dans la grande salle ce qui, j'avoue, n'était pas pour me déplaire. Les Serpentard, ne m'aimant pas trop, je dois dire que moins je les voyais et mieux je me portais. Mais bon ne parlons pas de malheur, si j'étais allée prendre mon petit déjeuner si tôt c'était parce que Marina rentrait. La veille, j'avais reçu une lettre de mon amie me disant de l'attendre sur le quai de la gare de Pré-au-lard. Mon problème était que, comment dire… en principe nous n'avions pas le droit de sortir du château ce jour-là. Allez savoir pourquoi! Mais bon, les règles ne sont-elles pas faites pour être enfreintes ? Non ? Ah bah zut alors! Je ne savais pas. :D

Mais comme il me fallait un moyen pour sortir je dû me résigner et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvai à marcher en direction des Maraudeurs. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais dire mais je savais que c'étaient les seuls fous qui accepteraient de m'aider.

Je parlai en premier à Rémus. C'était le plus gentil.

« Excuse-moi… commençai-je

- Oui ? Fit-il »

Oulà je ne savais plus du tout quoi dire. Moi qui pensais avoir une idée.

« Euh… Eh bien… Je voulais savoir si… »

My God! (ou My Merlin, c'est comme vous voulez) Je ne pouvais plus parler!

« Je voulais savoir si vous pouviez m'aider pour me rendre à Pré-au-Lard à l'heure d'arrivée du train. »

Je les voyais se regarder, réfléchissant. Persuadée qu'ils répondraient négativement, je fis demi-tour et commençai à m'éloigner.

Soudain, une main m'attrapa le bras et en me retournant je pu voir que c'était celle du préfet, Rémus. En le voyant de plus près, je compris pourquoi Marina était tombée sous son charme. Il avait des yeux envoutants et on aurait dit du miel. Miam!

Euh je m'éloigne du sujet là. Revenons à nos Scrouts.

« C'est d'accord, dit James. On t'emmène avec nous. »

Ca voulait dire qu'ils avaient déjà prévu de sortir ? Sûrement Rémus qui voulait accueillir Marina et la demander en mariage. Et ils auront tous pleins de petits n'enfants!

Bon ok, je me calme. Ce n'était tout de même pas ma faute si après le petit déjeuner j'étais autant en forme. Un peu trop d'ailleurs car après l'accord de James, je lui sautai dans les bras. Me rendant compte de mon geste, je reculai, bafouillant des excuses, sous le regard des Maraudeurs, hilares.

Quelques longues minutes plus tard, surtout pour moi, les quatre garçons se calmèrent et James me prévint qu'ils me banderont les yeux. Il m'expliqua que c'était surtout pour pas que je vois par où nous passerons.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, je me retrouvais dans le noir complet. Une main se saisit délicatement de la mienne. Cette main était douce et chaude. Je me demandai à qui elle pouvait bien appartenir. Elle me guida durant tout le trajet et ne me lâcha pas une seule fois.

Nous arrivâmes à Pré-au-Lard une demi-heure plus tard. Une fois le bandeau qui cachait mes yeux fut enlevé, je ne pu rien voir durant cinq bonnes minutes, à cause du soleil. Ma main guide m'avait déjà lâché la main.

« Et voilà tu es arrivée à destination »

Je n'eu même pas le temps de les remercier qu'ils étaient déjà loin. Pas grave, je le ferais plus tard. Je regardai autour de moi et vis que j'étais déjà à la gare. Parfait, je n'avais plus qu'à attendre le train et ne pas me faire pincer quand Hagrid arriverait.

Hagrid était un demi-géant. C'était le gardien des clefs et des lieux à Poudlard. C'était aussi un de nos amis à Marina et moi.

Ah! Voilà le train. J'allais enfin pouvoir revoir ma meilleure amie. J'ai encore son cadeau de Noël à lui donner.

Je l'aperçus enfin et courrai à sa rencontre. Je lui sautai dans les bras et je lui lançai, trop heureuse de la revoir : « Ma Schneckie*! Tu m'as trop manquée! »

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

* Schneckie vient du mot Alsacien « Schnecke » qui veut dire escargot. Après je l'ai un petit peu modifié et ça donne un petit surnom affectif qui ne veut plus rien dire du tout. :D

J'espère avoir fait moins de fautes que dans le premier chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisième chapitre dans lequel j'ai tenté de me rattraper.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Chapitre 3 :

« Tu m'as manquée! »

Furent les premiers mots que m'adressa Marina. Ce n'était pas une fille très bavarde comparée à moi qui pouvais me faire une conversation toute seule si cela était nécessaire. Moi ? Bizarre ? Non! Enfin bref, tout cela pour dire que le seul sujet qui l'a fait réellement parler c'est son futur mari. D'accord ils sont pas encore fiancés et alors?

En parlant du loup, on en voit là queue. En effet les Maraudeurs étaient sur le quai, à notre opposé. Je supposai qu'ils attendaient Lily Evans, l'amour de James Potter. Pauvre fille, que Merlin ait son âme.

« Cléo ! »

Oups j'ai dû penser à voix haute.

« Désolée. Mais c'est vrai quoi ! Si Potter la laissait un peu respirer, il aurait certainement plus de chance. Et encore il a de la chance parce que moi à la place d'Evans, c'est pas une petite claque que je lui donnerais. »

Faut-il vous préciser que je suis assez violente? Non, je pense que vous avez compris. Mais je vous rassure c'est que quand je suis vraiment en colère.

Bon maintenant Marina et moi nous nous mimes à la recherche d'une calèche vide et par chance nous en trouvâmes une. Qui pour mon malheur et pour le bonheur de Marina fut remplie par les Maraudeurs, Lily Evans et une fille qui faisait sans doute partie de celle qu'il me plait tant d'appeler « Dinde ». Cette dernière étant pendue au bras de Sirius. Snif moi je voudrais être à sa place. Mais pas en dinde s'il vous plait.

LE truc qui me frappa en premier fut que Lily et James se tenaient par la main. Et ben c'est pas trop tôt. Ce qui devenait pesant c'était que personne ne parlait. Je laissai vagabonder mon regard sur les occupants et me décidai à mettre un peu d'animation.

Tout d'abord je me tourne vers le couple Potter.

« Félicitations vous deux, dis-je

- Merci, répondit Lily toute gênée.

- A quand les bébés Potter ?

- Cléo! S'indigna Marina

- Ben quoi ? Je demande juste. Imagine un mini James avec les yeux à Lily ou une mini Lily avec les cheveux de James ou encore

- C'est bon on a compris! S'exclama Sirius. »

Merlin il m'a parlé! Stop je me transforme en dindonneau. A l'aide! Bon y a pas de quoi en faire un steak, si j'ai bien compris il m'a juste parlé pour me dire de me la fermer. Eh ben y a pas à dire il est gentil le Coco. Mon tour de lui répondre, Niark niark.

« C'était pas à toi que je parlais donc retourne baver dans la gorge de ta dinde et laisse les grandes personnes parler entre elles. »

Et vlan ! Dans les dents. Bon d'accord je m'en voulais un peu de lui avoir parlé comme cela mais j'étais susceptible. Ou alors c'était… Ouais non y a qu'une hypothèse. Mais au moins il m'a plus coupé la parole de tout le trajet trop occupé à lécher les amygdales du dindon qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas vraiment apprécié le joli qualificatif que je lui avais attribué. C'est pas ma faute si elle passe son temps à glousser.

Le point positif c'était que, vu que j'avais commencé à parler tout le monde s'y était mis et ma petite Marina a parlé tout le long avec Rémus. Merci qui ? Merci Cléo!

Nous arrivâmes enfin au château. Les grandes portes s''ouvrèrent devant nous. Que voulez-vous, je suis célèbre c'est normal. Ok j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs c'est juste parce que c'est magique. Voilà, contents ? Bon continuons. Nous entrâmes dans le hall et pénétrâmes dans la grande salle. Les Maraudeurs partirent à leur table, le dindon à la sienne qui malheureusement était la mienne aussi. Et en plus elle se sentait obligée de s'assoir à côté de nous et de nous faire la conversation. Génial, j'ai toujours voulu apprendre le langage du dindon! Mais bon je n'y fis pas attention car j'étais bien trop occupée à remplir mon pauvre petit estomac de toute la nourriture qui me tentait. Autant vous dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup. Heureusement je ne grossis pas car sinon je ferais plus de 3000kg, je vous jure. Mon secret ? Je me lève très tôt tous les matins et fais 30 à 45 min de jogging avec un walkman sur la tête. Folle ? Un peu je dirais mais j'assume entièrement.

Bon je vais vous laisser sinon jamais je n'arriverais à finir de manger. Quand je vous dis que je parle toute seule.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	4. Chapter 4

Et voilà enfin le chapitre 4.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après ce fructueux repas, Marina et moi, enfin surtout Marina, décidons d'aller dans le parc. Il ne reste plus que deux heures avant le couvre-feu et les Maraudeurs (Rémus en particulier) nous ont demandé de leur tenir compagnie. Marina est aux anges et moi en enfer. Le dindon, euh excusez-moi, la copine de Sirius Black, sera, pour mon plus grand déplaisir, de la partie. Pauvre de moi, j'ai bien l'impression que Merlin m'en veut. Mais bon voyons le coté positif : premièrement je pourrais perfectionner mon langage dindonneau et deuxièmement il y aura Sirius. M'enfin, faisons avec.

Tout le monde sort et se dirige vers le Lac, sauf moi. Je suis assez frileuse et j'ai oublié ma cape dans le dortoir. Je vais donc à la tour des Pouffsouffle, histoire de la chercher.

« Cléo ! »

Merlin ne me dîtes pas que c'est lui !

« Cléo ! T'es sourde ou quoi ? »

Et si c'est bien lui. Mes amis je suis fière de vous présenter mon jumeau, Jason. Il me ressemble en tout point niveau physique, sauf qu'il a les yeux marron. Et puis c'est un garçon très sage. Comparé à moi bien sur. Enfin ça dépend car parfois il me suit dans les ''petites'' bêtises qu'il m'arrive de faire. Mais bon ce n'est pas souvent. D'ailleurs je lui ai déjà dit qu'il est trop gentil. Et vous savez ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a ri au nez. Vive la famille ! Mais je l'aime qu'en même. Et puis avec notre statut de jumeaux, on a une espèce de lien entre nous. On sait quand l'autre est triste, blessé et toutes sortes de choses. C'est d'ailleurs comme ça qu'il a appris que je suis amoureuse.

« Qu'y a-t-il Jaz' ?

- Une lettre de maman. Répondit-il.

- Et ?

- Faut que tu la lises, c'est plus simple.

- Donne. »

_Mes chers enfants,_

_Tout d'abord un gros bisou de papa et moi. Je vous souhaite aussi bonne chance pour la rentrée et s'il te plait Cléo, évite de faire trop de bêtises._

_Avec papa on a une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. Vous allez avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur dans environ six mois. N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? On a décidé que c'est vous qui pourrez choisir son prénom._

_A bientôt mes chéris,_

_Maman._

« C'est génial ! »

Je ne peux me retenir de sauter au cou de Jason qui me fait tourner en l'air. Un peu plus et je fais la danse de la joie, je vous jure. Depuis le temps que je voulais m'occuper d'un bébé. C'est magnifique. Il faut absolument que j'aille le dire à Marina. Je vous explique : mes vrais parents sont morts et enterrés mais Jaz' et moi avons été adoptés. Nous faisons comme si nos parents biologiques n'avaient jamais existé.

« Dis Jaz' tu peux me prêter ta cape. J'ai la flemme de chercher la mienne et je dois rejoindre Marina dehors.

- Si tu veux. Mais oublie pas de me la rendre.

- Promis. »

Il me tend sa cape et je le remercie d'un petit bisou sur la joue. Tient, il s'est mal rasé! Je mets vite la cape et pars en courant vers le parc. J'aperçois ma meilleure amie et les Maraudeurs sous l'arbre et je m'avance vers eux.

« Et ben dis donc tu m'as l'air heureuse toi, fit James qu'en je fus à leur hauteur.

- On ne peut plus ! Répondis-je

- Et peut-on savoir la cause de ce bonheur soudain ? Demanda froidement Sirius. »

Décidément il me déteste. Je lui ai même rien fait. Enfin juste dans la calèche.

« Je vais être grande sœur ! M'exclamais-je »

Un sourire s'étale sur tous les visages sauf sur celui de l'homme que j'aime. Snif !

« Mais c'est merveilleux Cléo ! Enfin tes parents ont réussi. »

Et oui, ça fait des années que ma mère tente de tomber à nouveau enceinte mais à cause d'une maladie hormonale qu'elle a, c'est plutôt compliqué.

« Euh Cléo ? Entendis-je »

Je me retourne vers la personne qui n'est nulle autre que Peter Pettigrow. Je ne l'aime pas beaucoup lui. Plusieurs fois je l'ai vu trainer avec Rodolphus Lestranges, Lucius Malfoy, Evan Rosier et Severus Snape. Ces futurs Mangemorts. Enfin je dis ça, je dis rien. Revenons à Peter.

« Oui ?

- C'est normal que sur ta cape il y a l'insigne des Serpentard ? Questionna-t-il »

Oups, j'ai oublié ce léger détail. Personne ne sait que Jason est mon jumeau. Pourtant on se ressemble énormément. Si jamais ils apprennent que mon frère est à Serpentard, c'en est finis de moi. Enfin c'est pas sur car Regulus (le meilleur ami à mon frère et un bon ami à moi. Contrairement aux rumeurs c'est quelqu'un de bien. Même si parfois il a des idées ridicules sur le sang pur et autres.) , le frère de Sirius est aussi chez les serpents et Ils n'ont pas rejeter Sirius pour autant.

« Ah ça ? En fait j'ai croisé mon frère en cours de route. Ou plutôt il m'a couru après. Je lui ai juste emprunté ça cape. C'est pas un crime.

- Tu as un frère ? Demanda Lily

- Oui. Jason Curtis de Serpentard. On est jumeaux.

- On ne savait pas. Fit Rémus.

- Normal, avec tous vos préjugés, vous n'essayez pas de connaitre les gens. Mais bon, c'est pas grave. Vous faites ce que vous voulez. »

Et voilà que maintenant je les mets mal à l'aise. Vaux mieux que je me taise.

« C'est donc chez toi que mon frère va tout le temps. Répliqua Sirius sur un ton détaché.

- En effet. Et figure-toi qu'il est plus gentil que tu ce que n'arrêtes pas de dire. Répondis-je

- Manipulation! Tu es vraiment bête d'y croire!

- Et toi tu es bête de ne pas chercher à connaitre ton frère. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je rentre. »

Décidément il est gentil ce Coco. Je me lève et pars en leur lançant un ''Bonne nuit''.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une petite review ?


	5. Chapter 5

Et me revoilà de retour !

Je sais je suis impardonnable, j'ai je ne sais combien de retard mais les cours me prennent tout mon temps libre. Au vu de mes vacances qui arrivent très vite ( 1 semaine et 2 jours, Mouhaha, j'ai de la chance) J'ai enfin l'occasion de publier !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Il y a un point de vue de notre cher Sirius. ^^

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Juste après le couvre feu, Marina entre dans notre dortoir. J'ai bien dit notre car les autres filles en avaient tellement marre de nous, qu'elles ont changé de chambre. Je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, au contraire, je remercie Merlin pour m'avoir rendu si insupportable quand il le faut.

« Franchement Cléo, tu aurais pu rester et te montrer plus polie ! S'indigne Marina

- Oui j'aurais pu. Mais tu n'as qu'à dire à Black d'être plus gentil

- Mais c'est toi qui le cherche !

- Moi, m'exclamais-je, T'en as d'autres des comme ça ? C'est lui qui s'en est pris à Jaz' et a Reg' (Regulus pour les incultes D)

- Alors ignore-le !

- Non ! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature et tu le sais !

- Fais-le pour moi, ta meilleure amie, me supplia-t-elle »

Et voilà, elle me prend par les sentiments. Elle sait que je ne peux pas résister à son air tristounet et ses yeux de chien battu. Elle l'utilise trop. Merlin, que t'ai-je donc fais pour mériter ça ?

« Bon, d'accord. J'abandonne, dis-je. Mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi et pour ton Mumus d'amuuur !

- C'est pas mon Mumus d'amuuur. Sal Schneckie de mon cœur.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que j'enfile rapidement mon pyjama : un vieux jogging et un tee-shirt de mon frère. Pas cool niveau esthétique mais, Merlin m'en est témoin, c'est d'un confortable inimaginable. Marina me rejoint rapidement et nous nous installons dans mon lit. Séance racontage des vacances de Mumus d'amuuur. Et vas-y que je raconte ce qu'il a mangé, quel livre il a lu et tout et tout. La prochaine fois je prends des notes dans un cahier et je le donne à Marina.

« Cléo, je ne te comprends pas, fit ma meilleure amie

- Et en quoi suis-je un mystère, très chère ? Répondis-je

- Tu aimes Sirius ou tu le déteste ? Demanda-t-elle

- That is the question, darling. Franchement, c'est une bonne question. Je sais pas. Enfin si, enfin non. Rhoooo, je suis perdue. Et en plus j'ai l'impression d'être dans un roman à l'eau de rose.

- T'es bizarre comme fille.

- Sniff… Je deviens guimauve, je n'ai plus qu'à mourir ! Me lamentais-je »

Je vous avais dit que j'avais un sérieux problème mental ? Non ? Et ben maintenant vous êtes au courant ! Je change très vite d'humeur et c'est là un de mes nombreux défauts. Et oui, j'ai des défauts.

« Cléo, je crois que tu deviens plus folle qu'autre chose.

- Hey ! Je suis folle depuis longtemps. Alors s'il te plait ne m'enlève pas mes raisons de vivre. Ok ?

- Tu sais ce que tu devrais faire ? Me questionna-t-elle. Ouvrir la fenêtre et jurer un bon coup en espagnol comme tu sais si bien le faire.

- Mais oui ! Merci darling, la remerciais-je en lui serrant chaleureusement la main, j'y vais de ce pas. »

Et c'est sur ces mots que je me dirige vers la fenêtre que j'ouvre tout de suite. Je prends une grande inspiration et….

Petit point de vue de Sirius Black :

Nous venons de quitter Marina et nous nous dirigeons vers notre dortoir. Je ramène Julie ou Judith, enfin la fille qui me sert de copine ces derniers temps. Le prénom a peu d'importance quand la jeune fille en question est folle de moi. Mais qui ne m'aime pas à part la ̎famille ̎ et les Serpentard. Quoique y a peut-être aussi la meilleure amie de Marina, Cléo je crois. C'est un prénom assez original. En parlant de Marina, devinez ce que notre cher Rémus Lupin nous a avoué ? Une idée ? Non ? Personne ? Merlin vous êtes nuls. Puisque c'est comme ça je vous dirais rien, na ! Idiot, Moi ? Nooon ! A peine. Bon allez, je suis gentil, je vais tout vous dire. Notre cher Rémus a un petit faible pour la demoiselle.

Ah voilà enfin la salle commune des Gryffondor. Comme tous les soirs depuis deux ans maintenant, nous montons directement dans notre chambre et enfilons rapidement nos pyjamas. Nous sommes encore en été alors nous ouvrons la fenêtre pour ne pas mourir de chaud. A peine nous entrons dans nos lits que nous entendons un cri :

« Te jorobo Merlin ! Joder ! Mierda ! Gilipoyas ! Bastardo ! Triple idiota ! Tonto ! Estoy harto de ese idiota de Black! Voy a matarlo! Y después de resucitar! Y que matar de nuevo!¿Por qué le quiero?_ (dans l'odre, attention c'est vulgaire : Je t'emmerde Merlin ! Putain ! Merde ! Connard ! Salopard ! Triple idiot ! Imbécile ! __J'en ai marre de cet idiot de Black! Je vais le tuer! Et après je le ressucite! Et je le tue encore une fois! Pourquoi je l'aime?) _Tu as raison Marina ça fait du bien.»

Je crois que c'est Cléo qui vient de hurler. J'ai entendu Black mais je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit. Peut-être que…

«Moony? Tu peux me traduire? Je sais que tu comprends l'espagnol. Demandais-je à Rémus

- Non Padfoot, c'est bien trop vulgaire et personnel.

- Mais c'est pas juste!»

Pour la peine je boude. Bonne nuit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Voili voilou! Je sais bien il n'est pas genial. J'ai voulu vous faire un super chapitre et j'écris n'importe quoi. Désolée. Donnez moi vos avis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais. Ne dit-on pas toute critique est bonne à prendre? J'essayerais de faire mieux la prochaine fois.

Bisous, bisous.

Mary


	6. Chapter 6

Réponse à MlleNakatsume : Je sais bien que je ne publie pas souvent mais je fais tout mon possible. Je n'ai pas souvent accès à Internet donc c'est assez compliqué. Mais je vais faire des efforts.

Et voili voilou un nouveau chapitre ! Le prochain viendra dans longtemps car je m'absente pendant un bon mois. Mais je vous promets d'écrire un très long chapitre ou même deux ou trois et de les poster quand je rentre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Point de vue de Cléo :

Franchement, qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas sans ma Marina, moi ? Je crois que sans elle j'aurais déjà refais le portrait de beaucoup de gens ici. Presque tout le monde en fait, même certain professeurs. En tout cas, maintenant que je me suis lâchée je vais bien mieux. Si j'avais pu mettre une tarte dans la tronche de Black, ça aurait été parfait. Enfin presque. Bah oui j'aurais quand même abimé son visage, cela aurait été dommage. Quoique il serait moche plus personne le voudrait et moi je pourrais l'avoir rien que pour moi ! Note à moi-même : défigurer ce cher Black. Mais bon je ne le ferais pas je ne suis pas si méchante quand même.

Bon c'est pas tout mais faut peut-être dormir un peu. Allez zou les p'tits loups au dodo.

Mais quelle nuit horrible j'ai passé. Des rêves ou plutôt des cauchemars de Black avec sa gentille copine la dinde. Berk, j'en vomirais si je n'avais pas l'estomac vide.

Avec ma chère Marina, que j'ai gentiment réveillée avec un seau d'eau, nous nous dirigeons vers la grande salle. Nous marchons vers la table des Poufsouffle quand nous voyons James, Rémus et Peter nous faire de grands signes avec les bras et Black baver dans la gorge de sa chère et tendre dinde. Qu'est-ce qui veulent encore ces zigotos ?

« Vous mangez avec nous ? Demanda James au moment on nous arrivons à leur hauteur »

Même pas le temps d'en placer une qu'il m'attrape par la manche et m'oblige à m'assoir en tirant dessus.

Point de vue de Rémus Lupin :

Pourquoi il a fallut que je dise à James que Marina me plait ? Hein, Merlin ? Pourquoi ? Bon d'après lui ça se voit comme le nez de Rogue donc je ne devais pas être très discret mais voilà quoi. Il n'était pas obligé les inviter à manger avec nous. Après elles vont se doutées de quelque chose. Et avec ma lycanthropie je ne peux me permettre d'avoir une relation telle que celle-ci.

« Dis Black tu ne voudrais pas arrêter d'embrasser ta copine, histoire qu'on puisse manger sans avoir envie de rendre cette si bonne nourriture ? Dit Cléo sur un ton légèrement énervé. »

Décidément elle est bizarre cette fille. Elle a dit, ou plutôt hurlé, hier qu'elle l'aime mais elle est si froide avec lui. J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi. Et si je lui demandais ? Mouais, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle me réponde.

« Et si toi tu te la fermais au lieu de t'en prendre à moi à chaque fois ? S'exclama Sirius. Ce n'est pas moi qui hurle le soir en empêchant les autres de dormir. »

Cléo blêmit.

« Ouais mais y que Rémus qui à comprit, c'est pas juste, s'indigna James en boudant.

-C'est mieux comme ça, c'était bien trop vulgaire, fis-je pour tenter de la sortir de cet embarras. »

D'ailleurs la voilà qui me regarde et me fais un petit sourire de remerciement.

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas me dire ? Demanda James en faisant les yeux de chien battu. »

Qu'il fait moins bien que Sirius. Normal, Sirius est un chien. Enfin en animagi, bien sur.

« Peut-être un jour quand tu seras plus grand, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Et si tu es sage. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, faut que j'aille rendre la cape à mon frère.

- Je t'accompagne »

Ca c'est moi qui l'ai dit. Et sous les yeux étonnés des autres je me lève et la suis.

Point de vue de Cléo :

Pourquoi tient-il à m'accompagner ? C'est pas comme si j'allais me perdre. Mais bon c'est pas grave, je pourrais récolter des infos pour Marina.

« C'est gentil de ne rien avoir dit aux autres, lui dis-je »

Il me regarde sans comprendre.

« Pour la gueulante que j'ai fait hier, précisais-je.

- C'est normal, je pensais que tu n'aurais pas appréciais. C'est pour ça d'ailleurs que je suis venu avec toi.

- Vraiment ? m'étonnais-je

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu dis aimer Sirius et tu es méchante avec lui. Tu peux m'expliquer ?

- Et bien…euh…c'est… »

Voilà que je me mets à bégayer.

« C'est à cause de son comportement et de ses préjugés.

Il n'eu pas le temps de répondre car nous arrivons à la table des Serpentard. Je cherche mon frère des yeux et ne le trouve pas. Zut ! Ou il est encore passé celui-là. Je continue à chercher quand :

« Tu cherches quelqu'un Miss ? entendis-je derrière moi. »

Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez avec Jason.

« Oui, toi !

- C'est pour quoi ? me questionna-t-il

- Ta cape. J'ai oublié de venir te la rendre hier. »

Je lui tends donc sa cape et je vois Regulus qui s'avance vers nous. Il me voit lui aussi et me fait un sourire, que je lui rends évidemment. C'est fou ce qu'il peut ressembler à Black. Et même si les Serpentard ne sont pas des gens très démonstratifs, j'ai le droit à un câlin de sa part. Et un petit bisou sur la joue.

« Dis Cléo, tu nous présentes ? fait Jason en regardant Rémus

- Ah euh oui. Rémus je te présente Jason, mon frère et Regulus, le frère de Sirius. Mais tu connais il me semble ?

- Oui. »

Et contre toute attente ils se serrent tous les trois la main. Remus est-il moins stupide que les trois autres Maraudeurs ? Il semblerait. Elle a bien choisis ma petite Marina. Je suis tellement fière d'elle, elle qui grandit trop vite. Snif, et bientôt elle va quitter la maison. C'est triste.

Bon j'arrête avec mes bêtises.

A la table des Gryffondor je vois Marina et les trois Maraudeurs se lever. Je fais rapidement un petit bisou sur la joue de Jason et un sur la joue de Regulus, et avec Remus on rejoint les autres.

« Alors comment vont Jaz' et Regulus ? Se renseigne Marina assez froidement

- Parfaitement bien, répondis-je avec hésitation. »

Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'elle me parle comme ça ? Crouic crouic… (C'est le bruit que fait mon cerveau quand je réfléchis. Si ça fait du bruit c'est parce que je ne le fait pas très souvent.) Tilt, la lumière se fait dans mon cerveau ! C'est parce que son Mumus d'amour a voulu m'accompagner ! Je suis trop intelligente, je sais. Il va falloir que je m'explique avec elle. Pff décidément ces derniers temps, Merlin ne m'aime plus. Pourtant je suis sa plus grande fan ! Pauvre de moi !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà ! Je sais qu


	7. Chapter 7

Chers lecteurs,

Je suis enfin rentrée de vacances et comme promis voici le chapitre 7 et je mettrais le chapitre 8 demain ou après demain. J'espère que ça vous plaira. Par contre il ne sera pas très long finalement car c'est plus une introduction du chapitre 8

Réponse à MlleNakatsume : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Et je tiens ma promesse même si elle est un peu modifiée. :)

Bonne Lecture :D

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Allez zou les p'tits loups, direction cours de potion en commun avec les Gryffondor.

Nous arrivons devant la salle, Marina ne me parlant toujours pas. Ralala faut toujours tout lui expliquer à celle-là. Mais je l'aime quand même, en même temps moi je suis pire donc je peux rien dire.

Nous attendons le professeur Slughorn devant la porte des cachots. Ah tiens le voilà enfin.

- Alors les enfants, commença-t-il

Les enfants ? Non mais dis donc on a 16 ans. Est-ce qu'on dit le vieux nous ? Ah ben oui, j'avais oublié.

- Pendant les vacances, le professeur Dumbledore a décidé de vous mettre en binômes pour le reste de l'année scolaire et dans toutes les matières. Ces binômes resteront les mêmes pour chaque cours, vos maisons seront donc toujours ensembles.

Zut je ne pourrais pas être avec Jason. Merlin est encore une fois contre moi. Peut-être qu'il faut que je lui fasse des offrandes ?

Même si Marina m'en veut, nous nous rapprochons instinctivement l'une de l'autre.

- Une dernière chose, rajouta notre bien aimé professeur de potions. Ce n'est pas vous qui choisirait votre partenaire. Dans cette salle…

Il nous montre la porte derrière lui

- … une potion vous attend. Vous prendrez une fiole chacun, le remplirez avec une louche de potion et vous y rajouterez l'un de vos cheveux. Votre mixture prendra une couleur bien distincte et un deuxième élève obtiendra la même, ce sera la personne qui vous ressemble le plus et qui sera votre partenaire. Vous êtes prêts ?

Il nous fait rentrer les uns après les autres en nous tendant une petite fiole que nous remplissons à tour de rôles. Puis nous nous asseyons n'importe où. Pour nous (Marina, les Maraudeurs et moi) c'est au fond de la classe que nous posons nos petits postérieurs bien musclés.

- Bien maintenant il faut attendre quelques minutes et vous partirez à la recherche de votre partenaire, nous informa Slughorn en fermant la porte de la salle de classe.

Nous sommes tous là comme des abrutis à regarder notre fiole et à se demander avec qui nous pouvons bien être. Le truc qui m'amuse le plus c'est de voir toutes les filles jeter des coups d'œil vers Black et James. Et même à Rémus. C'est Marina qui va pas être contente et croyez moi mieux vaut ne pas l'avoir en ennemie.

Ah tiens, ma potion change de couleur. Roh c'est pas juste, elle devient noire. J'aime pas le noir c'est triste et c'est pas beau. J'observe un peu autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un a aussi du noir. Non attendez là, c'est un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar.

- Aie !

Marina se tourne vers moi

- Ca va Cléo ? me demanda-t-elle, inquiète

- Non ! Je me suis pincée pour me réveiller mais ça marche pas ! Me lamentai-je. Merlin est contre moi ! Je n'ai plus qu'à partir m'exiler sur une île déserte ou dans les montagnes ou même sur la lune. Il me déteste et je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait ! Pourquoi Merlin Pourquoi ?

- T'es sûre que ça va ? Non parce que là tu fais peur.

- Regarde ma potion et cherche qui a la même que moi. Tu comprendras…

Et c'est ce qu'elle fait, quand ses yeux se posent sur mon futur partenaire, ils deviennent aussi gros que des œufs au plat, puis un sourire nait sur ses lèvres.

- Je vais mourir et le seul truc qui te passe par la tête c'est sourire. Tu me déteste c'est ça ? Toi aussi tu ne veux plus de moi ?

- Bien sur que non ! Je t'aime trop pour ça. Mais je pensais, si vous devez passer le reste de l'année ensembles, vous finirez peut-être par vous entendre. Dit-elle toujours en souriant.

- Bien sur et mon frère c'est un telletubies, répliquai-je

- C'est quoi un telletubies ?

- Aucune idée, j'ai entendu quelqu'un le dire, c'est moldu je crois. Non mais sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que Black et moi on peut faire équipe sans se taper dessus ?

- Qui vivra verra.

Et elle se tourne pour écouter Slughorn.

Point de vue de Sirius Black :

- Et voilà les enfants, c'est prêt ! Vous pouvez chercher votre partenaire. Oui Miss Curtis ?

- Est-ce qu'on peut changer de partenaire ? Demanda Cléo Curtis

- Non Miss, il faut apprendre à vous connaitre. Avec qui êtes-vous ?

- Avec Black Monsieur. Et sincèrement je demande ça pour le bien de l'école. Tout le monde serait triste s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, comme une défiguration.

Eh ben , elle gentille dites moi. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu lui faire ? Ok j'ai pas étais super sympa, mais c'est elle qui à commencer. Et en plus elle hurle des choses sur moi en espagnol. Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à tirer les vers du nez à Rémus. J'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'elle a dit.

- Faites attention à ce que vous dîtes, Miss Curtis. Ce n'est pas vraiment gentil.

- Je sais, mais je m'en fous. Allez s'il vous plait professeur, je vous en prie !

- Ca ne sert à rien Miss, vous êtes avec lui et vous le resterez. Que ça vous plaise ou non. Et ce n'est pas la peine de discuter.

Slughorn retourne vers le bureau et Curtis en profite pour lui tirer la langue dans le dos. Puéril, mais je vais devoir m'y faire si je dois passer les mois qui restent avec elle. Bon je ne vais pas me plaindre elle est plutôt mignonne et elle n'a pas l'air d'être trop bête non plus.

- Bon maintenant vous allez vous assoir par deux et commencer la première potion, un filtre de paix. Vous êtes censés le maitriser depuis l'année dernière.

Pour essayer de paraitre gentil, je me lève et me dirige vers Curtis. Je m'assieds et avant que j'ai pu prononcer le moindre mot, elle prend la parole.

- Ecoute Black, je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas et que tu préférais aussi être avec quelqu'un d'autre mais j'ai pas envie de rater la fin de l'année. Alors on met en place une trêve et on évite de se hurler dessus. D'accord ?

- J'ai jamais dit que je ne t'aimais pas, c'est toi qui n'es pas particulièrement sympa avec moi mais ça marche.

J'ai vu une drôle de lueur dans ses yeux au moment où j'ai dit que je ne la détestais pas. Bizarre, j'ai rêvé ? En tout cas nous nous serrons la main pour marquer cet accord. Je sens que ça va être difficile.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Et voilà. Je sais que j'avais promis un long chapitre mais celui-là est une introduction ou

une première partie, comme vous voulez. Je sais je me répète. :D

Une petite review ?

La suite bientô et longue, promis.

Mary Malfoy Black


	8. Chapter 8

Et voilà, comme promis le chapitre 8. Il me fait pages sur Microsoft Word alors j'espère que ça ira.

Réponse au reviews :

Farfadette : J'avoue que l'histoire des parents n'est pas très claire et j'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes questions. C'est vrai que le binôme était prévisible mais j'ai longtemps hésité à mettre Cléo avec James. Merci pour ton soutien et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Aodren : Merci pour ton soutien. C'est vrai qu'il est gentil notre Mumus comme toujours. C'est comme ça qu'on l'aime. Et Jason je peux te l'assurer que c'est un très gentil garçon qui aime énormément sa sœur et une autre personne. Tu comprendras plus tard à moins que tu ais une petite idée. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

Bonne Lecture à tous !

Mary

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Point de vue de Cléo :

Merlin, comment je vais faire ? Rien que de serrer sa main me donne des frissons alors passer mon temps avec lui, faire les devoirs avec lui… Comment vais-je faire ? Je jure que si je m'en sors, je danserais la Macarena en sous-vêtements rose en haut de la tour d'astronomie. En espérant que je m'en sorte pas, je ne sais pas danser.

Mais qu'elle est donc cette odeur ? Sniff…Sniff… ça sent bon…c'est…. Ma tête se tourne vers la source de cette odeur et oh malheur c'est Black qui sent si bon la cannelle. Il fait tout pour que je lui saute dessus, j'en suis sûre.

Mais bon je ne vais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Je ferais mieux de mettre en place un plan pour tenter de caser Rémus et Marina ensembles. Ils seront déjà tous les deux pour les cours mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Ils sont trop timides j'en suis sûre et certaine. Et si je demandais à James ? Il est gentil, lui. C'est une idée. Je suis trop intelligente ! _#Ca va les chevilles ?#_ Oui merci….euh Merlin c'est toi ? _#Non idiote c'est ta conscience# _Ahhh, ben dans c'est cas là…. Ta bouche ! _#Pfff, sauvage#_

Sur ces dernières paroles mentales, je déchire un bout de parchemin et écris un petit mot à l'attention de mon futur complice, j'ai nommé James Potter. Voici le message :

_Mon très cher James Potter,_

_Voyant que ton ami Rémus et mon amie Marina ont un faible l'un pour l'autre, je te demande gentiment de bien vouloir m'aider à les mettre ensembles._

_Cléo Curtis_

Avec toute la délicatesse dont je suis capable, je lui balance le mot à la tête. Il attrape le mot et se retourne pour voir de qui ça peut bien venir. Quand son regard passe vers ma table, pensant que c'est Black, je lui fais des grands signes très très discrets (tellement discrets que tout le monde m'a bien vu, sauf le professeur, il est trop bête pour ça). Il ouvre grands les yeux. Ben quoi ? J'ai bien le droit de lui parler non ? Ok c'est bizarre mais quand même.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu fais des signes à James ? me demanda Black en chuchotant

Je lui dis ou pas ? Si je lui dis pas il va râler et si je lui dis ? Peut-être qu'il m'aidera ? Mouais je n'y crois pas trop. Mais bon autant essayer.

- J'ai envoyé un mot à James. Tu pourras le lire si tu veux, murmurai-je

Vous avez vu ? J'essaye même d'être gentille. D'ailleurs y pas que moi que ça étonne, mais aussi notre cher Sirius Black.

Ah ! Voilà la réponse à mon petit mot

Ma très Cléo Curtis,

J'ai moi aussi vu leur attirance commune. Pourquoi on parle de manière si pompeuse ?

Donc je disais, y a pas de soucis tu auras toute l'aide que tu veux tant que Marina ne fait pas souffrir Rémus. Sinon ça va mal se passer, parole de Maraudeur. Et on pourrait demander de l'aide à Sirius, même si tu ne le porte pas vraiment dans ton cœur. Il s'y connait assez bien dans la matière. On en parle ce soir à 22h, rendez-vous au 7° étage.

James Potter

Génial, il va m'aider. Moins génial, il faut l'aide de Black. Zut, flûte et crotte de scroutts ! Mais bon pour Marina, je ferais tout et n'importe quoi. Elle aura une dette envers moi.

- Je peux lire alors ? entendis-je à ma droite

Je me tourne vers mon voisin et lui tends le bout de parchemin. Il le lit rapidement et me le rend.

- Je veux bien vous aider à une condition.

J'en étais sûre.

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu aimes bien mon frère. C'est un crétin et un futur mangemort.

- C'est là que tu te trompes, Black. Répliquais-je. J'admets que la plupart des Serpentard sont des crétins et pas que crois moi, mais ton frère est génial. Quand il vient à la maison, il apporte encore plus de bonheur qu'il y en a et crois moi c'est dur. Avec lui on est tout le temps en train de rire et de faire des bêtises.

- J'ai l'impression qu'on parle pas de la même personne. Ah moins que toi aussi t'es une futur mangemort ?

Piquée au vif, je le regarde dégoutée.

- Tu ne connais rien de ma vie alors je te prie de ne pas dire de conneries aussi grosse que celle-ci. Rétorquai-je froidement.

Il ne dit plus un mot de toute l'heure et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je me dirigeais vers le parc. J'avais deux heures de libre. Marina, Rémus, James, Lily et Peter suivant le cours de divination. James pour être avec Lily et Peter pour faire comme James.

Je m'assis sous le Saul-pleureur qui m'a déjà si souvent accueillie. Je colle mes genoux sur ma potrine et les serre de mes bras.

Ai-je vraiment l'ai d'une mangemort ? J'espère que non.

Soudain, un bruit me tire de mes pensées.

- Il y a quelqu'un ? Ohé ?

Personne. Ah moins que… Je me lève rapidement et pointe ma baguette vers les buissons que j'ai vu remuer. Un museau, puis une tête puis finalement un chien entier, tout noir, sortit des buissons. Soulagée et voyant que l'animal n'est pas menaçant, je range ma baguette et me rassies, appuyant mon dos contre le tronc de l'arbre.

Le chien s'approche de moi et instinctivement, je me mets à lui gratter la tête derrière les oreilles.

- T'es mignon, toi. Tu viens d'où ? Merlin, je deviens folle, je parle à un chien.

Qui se moque de moi on dirait. Sympa…

- En même temps, si je te parle, tu ne raconteras rien à tout le monde. Et tu n'iras pas dire des tas de bêtises. Pas comme cet idiot de Black.

Le chien eu un mouvement de recul. Avant de revenir vers moi.

- Franchement, est-ce que j'ai une tête de mangemort ? Non, non et non. Ces êtres là me répugnent, je les hais, je… Désolée. En plus je te raconte tout ça mais tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Je tends mais jambes et tape sur mes genoux pour inviter le canidé à poser sa tête dessus.

Point de vue de Sirius Black :

Je pose tranquillement ma tête sur ses genoux, confortables soi-disant passant. Sa main continue de me gratter derrière les oreilles. J'adore. Je me demande si elle va continuer de parler.

- Mes parents biologiques étaient des Mangemorts. Quand on rentrait pendant les vacances d'été et de temps en temps les vacances de Noël, Jason et moi, on se faisait enfermer dans la cave de la maison. Mon père venait nous rendre visite en nous offrant des Doloris et des coups de poings, car nous refusions d'entrer dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Puis un jour leur Maitre s'est énervé et les a tués. Ce jour là, Jason et moi avons eu la chance d'être à Poudlard. Dumbledore a pris soin de nous placer dans une famille d'accueil. Des Moldus. On était très content et eux aussi. Leurs enfants ayant déjà quitté la maison. Mais maintenant maman attend un enfant. Je suis si heureuse pour elle. Et puis je vais pouvoir m'occuper d'un petit bébé ! J'aimerais en avoir moi aussi mais je vais encore devoir attendre un petit peu.

Mince ! Et moi qui l'ai traité de Mangemort. Je suis vraiment un idiot.

- Et puis Black qui accuse son frère d'être un Mangemort. S'il savait. Regulus a prévu de s'enfuir pendant les prochaines vacances et de venir vivre à la maison. Maman et papa sont d'accord et Jason et moi aussi. C'est mon meilleur ami alors pouvoir vivre avec lui c'est magique. Mais il ne comprend pas, non Black ne comprend pas. Il est bourré de préjugés et s'arrête aux apparences. On dirait qu'il n'a pas de cœur parfois. Mais je sais qu'il en a un. Je l'ai déjà vu pleurer. Il semblait plus humain.

Je redressais vivement la tête. Elle m'a vu pleurer ? Et comme ça mon frère veut s'enfuir ? Je vais avoir besoin d'un discussion avec lui.

- C'était sous cet arbre d'ailleurs. Ca change parce que d'habitude c'est moi qui venais pour pleurer.

Elle pleurer ? Elle qui est tout le temps en train de sourire ou de faire la tronche ?

- Si tu savais comme j'ai eu envie d'aller le consoler. Mais je n'y suis pas allée sachant qu'il allait me rembarrer.

Tu te trompes, ce jour-là, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressentais. Je l'ai dit à James mais lui qui vit entouré d'amour n'a pu qu'éprouver de la compassion et pas de la compréhension.

- Merci le chien de m'avoir écouté. Même si tu n'as pas compris. T'es une bonne thérapie, un bon psychomage.

Elle se penche vers moi et… Attendez je rêve, elle m'a embrassé la tête !

- Je vais devoir y aller. J'ai un cours de métamorphose avec ce cher Black. Il dit quoique se soit de méchant et il s'en mange une en pleine face.

Merde c'est vrai y a cours. J'attends qu'elle se lève pour partir dans un buisson et reprendre forme humaine. Alors comme ça, je risque de me prendre une claque. Et ben elle va voir que je peux être gentil quand je veux.

Point de vue de Cléo Curtis :

Ca fait du bien de parler, même si c'est à un chien.

Et maintenant direction métamorphose ! Enfin un cours que j'aime. Dommage que je puisse pas être avec Jason. C'est bien plus marrant. On pourra pas changer les cheveux des autres en petites bestioles bien sympathique. Snifff ! Je veux mon frère ! Merlin rends le moi et je te promets d'être sage à l'avenir ! _#On y croit tous#_ Oh toi la conscience tais-toi ! J'ai pas besoin de toi. Et je peux être très sage si je veux. _# Si tu veux et comme tu veux jamais…#_ Exactement alors laisse moi tranquille.

Merlin, Morgane et compagnie, je deviens folle !

Allez il faut que je retrouve les autres, même si j'ai une place toute désignée…

- Ah tiens Cléo, je cherchais.

- Jason !

Et je lui saute dans les bras.

- Reviens avec moi en cours ! le suppliai-je. Je veux pas être avec Sirius Black ! Reviens !

- Pauvre petite chose, je croyais que tu l'aimais.

- T'étais pas censé dire ça, frère indigne, rouspétai-je en lui donnant une petite tape sur la tête. Tu devais dire : avec plaisir ma sœur que j'aime plus que tout, je vais voir Le vieux Dumby et il va tout arranger.

Je m'écarte de lui

- Allez on refait. Jason !

Et je lui saute une nouvelle fois dans les bras.

- Reviens avec moi en cours ! Je veux pas être avec Sirius Black ! Reviens !

- Avec plaisir ma sœur que j'aime plus que tout, je vais voir Le vieux Dumby et il va tout arranger.

- T'es sincère ?

- Bien sur que non.

- Mais euh ! me lamentai-je

- Tu vas faire preuve de charme et tu vas mettre Sirius dans ta poche, vous vous marierez et vous nous ferez tout plein d'enfants. D'accord ?

- Je te déteste. Pour la peine tu dois me faire me faire un bisou.

- Je pensais que tu me détestais ?

- Un bisou, réclamai-je

Et c'est en rigolant qu'il me fait un petit bisou sur la joue.

- Allez bonne chance ma belle.

Il prend encore le temps de m'ébouriffer avant de partir et de m'abandonner à mon sort.

J'arrive devant la porte, Bl… Sirius, je vais faire un effort et l'appeler par son prénom, est déjà là.

- Salut, me lança-t-il gentiment.

- Salut, répondis-je, méfiante.

Il est sous Imperium ou quoi ?

- Ecoute _Cléo, _je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius Black ?

Je regarde le ciel et commence à prier Merlin

- Merlin, si vous êtes bon rendez nous Sirius Black et arrêter cet imposteur. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive il est gentil et tout le tralala. Le pauvre, il a besoin de votre aide.

- T'es sûre que c'est moi qui ai besoin d'aide ? Entendis-je

- Bl…Sirius, punaise c'est dur à dire ce prénom, répondis-je sous le regard amusé de mon partenaire, j'accepte tes excuses à une seule condition.

- Copieuse mais d'accord !

- Tu vas faire la paix avec ton frère. Tu lui manques, tu sais. Lui appris-je

- Je …. Très bien.

La sonnerie retentit pour le début du cours et des élèves sortirent de la salle de Métamorphose. Sirius et moi rentrons et allons de suite nous installer au fond de la classe. C'est parti pour une heure de Métamorphose, j'espère juste que ça se passera mieux que le cours de Potion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Je sais il n'est pas si long que ça, mais il fait quand même le double et même plus que les autres.

La suite je ne sais pas trop encore quand.

Bisous à tous

Mary Malfoy Black


	9. Chapter 9

Et non ce n'est pas un chapitre, désolée. Mais j'ai de nouveau cours et malheureusement mon emploi du temps est très chargé. Je vous promets de faire mon possible pour publier mais ce serait très rare. Je suis jamais chez moi avent 19h et je suis en année de bac français, physique et svt.

Je suis vraiment désolée et vous redis que je ferais mon possible. Je peux aussi vous dire que si dans un mois je n'ai rien posté, c'est certainement que j'arrêterais du moins jusqu'au prochaines vacances.

Merci de votre compréhension et à bientôt j'espère.

Bisous

Marie


End file.
